Compositions such as inks and coating compositions can be typically produced in liquid forms and can be produce into dry forms for industrial or consumer applications, such as printed materials or coatings on vehicles, appliances, or buildings. Production of such compositions can involve complex processes. The composition can have a plurality of properties including wet properties such as pH, viscosity, or wet color; and dry properties such as hardness or dry color. Typically, some of the wet properties can be different from the dry properties for the same composition. For example, wet color of a coating composition can be different from dry color of the same coating composition after cured or otherwise dried.
Currently, in order to produce a composition having desired dry properties, repeated tries and adjustments can be involved and can include the steps of producing an intermediate of the composition, drying it to form a dried composition, measuring dry properties of the dried composition, adjusting the composition, and repeat again until the desired properties are achieved. Such process is time and effort consuming and leads to time delays in production. For example, a coating composition batch can stay in a mixing tank for an extended time period while tests are run in control labs for producing dry samples to test coating properties.
Thus, needs exist for improved devices and processes to produce one or more property values of a liquid when it is wet.